Wedding Jitters
by lexie2
Summary: Originally written for a Chlex Challenge. A Wedding in Smallville.ONE-SHOT


**TITLE:** "Wedding Jitters"

**CHALLENGE:** June ´09 Challenge of the Naughty Seduction Forums- A Wedding in Smallville

**RATING:** PG

**WORD COUNT:** 999

His baby girl´s getting married. It seems it was yesterday when she arrived in his life and changed it all with her luminous smile and deep green eyes. His heart fell captive the moment the doctor put the precious bundle in his arms and his wife smiled at him aware that the girl already had her dad wrapped around her little finger. Even now there´s nothing he can deny the blonde dynamo of energy that´s always poking her nose where it doesn´t belong.

He looks at her as she fleets from one room to the other talking to her fiancé on her mobile while she gives instructions to the florist and dismisses a couple of comments from the wedding planner. He smiles when the aid that her boyfriend billionaire has insisted she accept realises there´s no way she can talk this client into doing what society dictates is fashionable nowadays. It´s `no´ to changing the flower arrangements Lana and Nell have spent hours working on, `no´ to hiring a professional catering service from Metropolis to replace Martha´s homemade cooking and a definite `no´ to booking a top-notch chamber orchestra that she´s certain will put three-quarters of the guests to sleep.

"Miss, please, this is your last fitting," frets the designer as she chases the girl around the room while the assistant tries to prevent her from stepping on her train.

`Dad!´ she mouths silently as she holds her mobile in the nook of her neck and frowns, attempting to dislodge a few hairs from the wreath the designer´s assistant has half-secured. `Do something!´ she adds, making a funny face at him as the older woman tugs at the dress and the mild-mannered male assistant tries not to pinch her or poker her in an eye.

"Don´t look at me, sweetheart. You´re the one who insisted on getting married," he shrugs, chuckling under his breath. "There´s still time to back off, you know," hoping she´d say `yes´. Considering whose family she´s marrying into, he wouldn´t feel disappointed if she said at the last minute the formerly-playboy billionaire wasn´t the man of her life after all.

"Damn!" she shouts, hanging up. "Why is it that men always think they´re right? I told him I didn´t want our wedding to become a freaking circus! He insisted the wedding planner would take some strain off my shoulders, but she´s driving me nuts. "

He gets up from his chair and, giving a signal to the designer and her assistant to leave him alone with his daughter, he takes her by the hand and walks her to the sofa.

"Look at me... Breathe... " he tells her in a calm voice." You know you can always talk to me, right?" he asks warmly, brushing a few stray blond hairs off her face. She nods, and tears start to well up in those emerald eyes that remind him so much of his wife´s. "Are you sure it´s the planner you´re worried about? Because if HE has done anything to... " There´s no need to mention who HE is. She knows he always finds it hard to utter this one surname- the last name he wishes his little baby girl hadn´t chosen to add to hers.

"He´s done nothing but tried to make me happy, dad," she responds in a cracking voice. "Aren´t you happy for me?"

"Of course, I am, sweetheart. If this is what you want," he answers, remembering the phone call he got from the father of the groom but a couple of weeks ago to try to put a stop to their wedding.

"I just wish... I just wish mum were here," she plunges into his arms sobbing and he feels a big lump in his throat as he holds her tightly.

"My, what´s this?! " booms Lois´ voice as she barges into the room. "I´ve come to celebrate my favourite girl´s dumping her old `boring´ man and finally leaving the dungeon... OK... no need to glare, Pops... leaving ´her beautiful ivory tower´..."

"Lo´!" exclaims the petite blonde, leaving her dad´s side and rushing to greet the General´s daughter and receive a bear hug. "I´m so happy you´ve come," she smiles, wiping her tears away.

"I wouldn´t have missed this for the world," she says as she looks smugly at the man over the young girl´s shoulder.

"Why don´t I leave you two alone? You must have plenty to talk about and I have a tux to try on," he responds, holding Lois´ mirthful look and pressing a kiss on his daughter´s brow. "See you later. And have fun," he adds, marching out of the room, wondering if there´s some scientist out there who could build him a machine to take her baby back in time, a time when he was the one she looked up to and the only one she needed to feel loved and protected.

He opens the door to his bedroom and looks at the king-sized bed nobody´s shared with him in fifteen years. His eyes roam the room and stop on the framed photograph that he still keeps on his bedside table. He picks it up and looks at a much younger version of himself in a tux looking down into the eyes of his bride.

"_You knew this day would come."_

"But why him?" he responds, clenching his jaws as he sets the frame down.

"_We can´t choose who we fall in love with. You told me that once, remember?"_

"You know, his father ..." he´s cut off.

"_...is a pompous ass. "_

"Yeah," he smiles."He phoned me."

"_I´m proud of you... You said `no´"_

"I want her to have what we had, " he says misty-eyed.

"_And she will, Lex. It´s time to let our baby fly away."_

"I miss you, Chloe, " he croaks.

"Dad? "

"Coming," he responds; his Luthor mask back on.

Lillian Queen. He hates how it rings. Still... there´s some poetic justice to it. Maybe he´ll get his revenge after all.

**THE END **


End file.
